


Légende Urbaine - La fin d'un héros

by Arches67



Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: Matt Murdock se rend à un enterrement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dernier épisode de la série Légende urbaine.  
> Vous ne comprendrez rien à cette histoire si vous n'avez pas lu les autres épisodes avant.  
> Après la saison 2 de Daredevil, fin de la saison 5 de POI

 

Matt Murdock travaillait à son bureau, ses doigts glissant sur l'écran braille. La rue était plutôt calme, aussi le son d'une explosion le fit-il sursauter violemment.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre située derrière Karen. La tête penchée, il laissa ses sens s'étendre aussi loin que possible. Il fronça les sourcils, confus par ce qu'il percevait.

Derrière lui, Karen s'approcha et tendit la main, se retenant à la dernière seconde de le toucher. Matt semblait plus concentré que jamais, son visage manifestait clairement son angoisse.

"Matt" fit-elle à voix basse, ne voulant pas le surprendre.

L'avocat posa sa main sur la vitre. Il pouvait sentir les vagues d'air déplacé sur le carreau.

"Un missile vient de frapper un immeuble," énonça Matt doucement, assemblant les pièces des différents éléments qu'il captait.

"Quoi ?" Karen porta la main à bouche stupéfaite par l'information.

"Il y a eu une explosion," expliqua le jeune homme, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Karen posa cette fois sa main sur son bras.

"Matt, tu ne peux rien faire." Elle ne lui donna pas une chance de l'interrompre. "Laisse faire les pompiers et la police. Tu ne ferais que les gêner… et il fait encore jour."

Matt retint le gémissement de détresse qui montait à sa gorge. Il détestait se sentir inutile, il avait besoin d'agir, mais Karen avait raison. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, ni en tant qu'avocat, ni en tant que Daredevil. Il posa sa main sur celle de Karen sur son bras.

"Peux-tu vérifier ce qui est arrivé ? Il y a sans doute déjà quelques images…"

Karen posa un léger baiser sur la main puis se tourna vers son ordinateur pour faire des recherches.

Debout, derrière sa chaise, Matt caressa les longs cheveux blonds, toujours aussi surpris que la jeune femme soit présente à ses côtés.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait enfin eu le courage de lui dire la vérité au sujet de ses activités nocturnes. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devrait passer un coup de fil à John pour le remercier de lui avoir conseillé de tout dire à Karen.

Il n'avait eu pas besoin de ses sens pour sentir à quel point sa révélation avait blessé Karen. Il pouvait sentir les vagues de colère déferler dans la pièce et menacer de faire voler les meubles. Il avait accueilli, presque avec plaisir, sa colère ; rien ne pourrait jamais effacer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Etre taillé en pièces par Karen lui faisait presque autant de bien que de réduire en bouillie les criminels qu'il pourchassait. La trahison qu'elle ressentait n'était rien comparée au malaise qu'il éprouvait de lui avoir caché la vérité aussi longtemps.

Quand elle s'était enfin écroulée, littéralement, épuisée par son explosion de colère et la peine, il s'était assis à quelques mètres d'elle, incapable de la toucher ou de lui parler encore à ce moment-là. Les mots étaient venus plus tard. Il ne cherchait pas son pardon, voulant juste lui faire comprendre combien certains secrets étaient impossibles à partager. La façon dont elle s'était tendue à ces mots lui faisait penser qu'elle-même avait ses propres démons. Ils avaient passé la nuit, assis à même le sol, à parler et à juste laisser filer le temps en silence. Au petit matin, elle s'était levée et lui avait demandé de ne pas chercher à la revoir pendant quelque temps.

Ces mots-là avaient été encore plus douloureux que toutes les accusations. Mais il avait toujours su qu'il était destiné à terminer sa vie seul, son secret bien trop monstrueux pour être partagé. Il avait passé la nuit suivante à combattre dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen, libérant colère et frustration. Il avait mis fin à tant d'agressions cette nuit-là que Daredevil fit la une du Mirror le lendemain, saluant une nuit d'exploits.

Mais depuis, Karen était revenue travailler chez Nelson & Murdock, sans Nelson maintenant. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps avant de pouvoir lui pardonner complètement, mais elle semblait mieux le comprendre chaque jour. Et il pouvait sentir ses questions quand il arrivait le matin avec un nouveau bleu au visage.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose encore," fit Karen après quelques minutes. "Il y a eu une explosion sur le toit d'un immeuble, mais on ignore encore s'il y a eu des victimes."

"Peux-tu garder un œil et me tenir au courant, s'il te plait ?"

Il lui tardait que la nuit tombe et qu'il puisse enfiler son costume pour aller vérifier par lui-même. Se concentrer sur ses dossiers le reste de la journée s'avéra une tâche ardue.

* * *

 

Perché sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche, Daredevil écoutait le foisonnement d'activité. Police, pompiers, FBI, CIA, NSA, pas une seule agence absente, et apparemment pas d'explication plausible encore sur ce qui était arrivé.

Un missile avait détruit le toit de l'immeuble, détruisant par la même occasion les preuves qui auraient pu aider à comprendre pourquoi les lieux avaient été ciblés. Les informations qu'il avait pu rassembler parlaient de corps trouvés et d'armes lourdes. Un règlement de comptes sur un toit ?

Redescendant au niveau de la rue, tapis dans l'ombre, il écoutait les échanges de commentaires échangés dans une sorte de chaos sous contrôle.

"On a retrouvé des corps sur le toit. Les autopsies vont être un cauchemar. Il ne reste pas grand-chose…"

"Une précision chirurgicale. Pas d'autres dégâts que le toit…"

Le tireur avait fait preuve d'une précision à peine croyable. Apparemment, les dégâts étaient limités. Matt ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les explosions à New York étaient toujours un cauchemar.

Après quelques heures passées à écouter les différents rapports, il rentra chez lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et ne parviendrait pas à obtenir davantage d'informations. Il lui faudrait suivre les nouvelles comme tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, il se souvint de sa propre promesse. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de John. Son appel tomba directement sur la messagerie.

"Salut John. Ca fait un moment que je voulais te remercier pour notre dernière conversation. J'ai… parlé à Karen. Heu… Appelle-moi ? On pourrait prendre un verre ?"

Les jours suivants, il continua à chercher frénétiquement des informations sur l'explosion et à surveiller son téléphone dans l'attente de l'appel de John. Une inquiétude grandissante commença à l'envahir. Bien sûr, les deux affaires n'étaient pas liées, mais l'absence de nouvelles mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Karen était consciente de son état d'esprit et se tenait à distance, déposant sur son bureau les informations qu'elle parvenait à obtenir sur l'attentat, mais se gardant bien d'en parler.

La troisième nuit, n'y tenant plus, il enfila son costume et décida de se rendre à la station de métro. Il ne s'y était rendu qu'une fois sans invitation, mais il avait une bonne raison d'y aller. Il s'inquiétait que John ne réponde pas à ses messages.

Il se souvenait du code du distributeur, par chance il n'avait pas été modifié. Il perçut le changement du haut des escaliers. Le bourdonnement des machines était absent. Descendant rapidement les marches, il eut l'impression d'entrer dans une cathédrale. Il étudia la pièce autour de lui. Le wagon avait disparu, ainsi que les machines qui tournaient lorsqu'il était venu les dernières fois. Les lieux avaient été totalement vidés, la station rendue à son oubli initial.

"John" murmura-t-il. "Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fichu ?"

S'il ne se trouvait pas dans son repère secret, alors il lui faudrait chercher l'inspecteur. Se rendre à la 8ème circonscription ne lui prit guère de temps. Les toits ne connaissaient ni les feux rouges, ni les encombrements.

Perché sur un escalier métallique dans l'ombre, il écoutait, espérant entendre la moindre information lui indiquant où trouver John.

"Oui, c'est confirmé, un inspecteur faisait partie des victimes…

"Les résultats de l'autopsie sont confirmés. Ils ont sortis les registres dentaires…

"Aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là-haut…

"Oui, un officier du 8ème…

"John Riley, il était aux stups avant…"

John ? Matt chancela et porta la main au mur. Non, pas possible. Il força son ouïe à ses limites, essayant d'en apprendre davantage, tout ce qui lui permettrait de contredire cette nouvelle.

Mais plus il entendait d'informations, moins il pouvait ignorer la vérité. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait sur le toit de l'immeuble et pourquoi son corps semblait avoir été criblé de balles, mais l'une des victimes semblait effectivement être l'inspecteur John Riley de la police de New York.

Sans trop savoir comment, Matt se retrouva assis sous un container d'eau sur un toit, s'apercevant presque avec surprise qu'il avait le visage couvert de larmes. Il arracha son masque avec rage, la poitrine oppressée, et laissa un cri s'échapper de sa bouche. Plus que la douleur de perdre un homme qu'il connaissait trop peu pour pouvoir vraiment le considérer comme un ami, c'était la rage de voir disparaître un homme bon, un véritable héros.

Assis sur le toit, il avait repensé à leurs différentes rencontres, leurs conversations, leurs échanges, toujours entrecoupés de silences et de secrets. En fin de compte, seule subsistait une question. Qui était John ? Bien sûr la pierre tombale porterait le nom de John Riley, mais qui était-il vraiment ?

Perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs, il ne s'aperçut pas que les dernières étoiles s'étaient éteintes et que la lumière d'un nouveau jour commençait à poindre. Il ne sortait jamais le jour, cela présentait bien trop de risques. Il était trop loin de chez lui, mais l'appartement de Karen était plus facile à rejoindre.

Entrer chez elle fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Il devrait lui demander de renforcer sa sécurité. Ne se souciant pas d'être discret, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et enleva son masque.

"Qui que vous soyez, sortez ! J'ai une arme et je sais m'en servir !" La voix de Karen explosa dans l'appartement envahi par la pénombre.

Matt rit doucement. "Tu as vraiment une arme ou es-tu en train de me menacer avec une banane ?"

Un soupir rassuré se fit entendre et il entendit des pas s'approcher.

"Matt, qu'est-ce que…" Elle alluma la lumière et se figea. "Daredevil ?" murmura-t-elle.

Matt n'était jamais venu chez elle dans son costume, pas depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il n'était alors qu'un inconnu.

Elle nota les yeux rougis. "Matt, que se passe-t-il ?"

La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras. Il retourna l'accolade avec une violence qui la fit grogner.

"Pardon," s'excusa-t-il relâchant l'étreinte mais la gardant entre ses bras.

Elle lui passa la main dans le dos, le consolant comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Après de longues minutes, il s'écarta et lui passa les doigts sur le visage.

Un simple regard fit comprendre à Karen qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler. Elle se leva et alla préparer du café.

Elle revint s'asseoir quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes.

"Qu'ai-je donc fait à Dieu pour te mériter ?" demanda-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle se posait souvent la même question. Rencontrer Matt avait été…

"Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'es jamais venu chez moi en… avec ton armure."

"Je me suis laissé surprendre. Je n'avais pas conscience qu'il était si tard, ou si tôt… je ne sais plus."

Il savoura son café.

"Je cherchais des informations sur l'explosion."

"Oui, je sais," rétorqua Karen sèchement. Matt souleva un sourcil amusé. "J'ai failli te virer du bureau. Je ne supportais plus ta façon de trépigner."

"Je ne trépigne pas !" s'exclama Matt.

"Si, tout à fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet incident te touche autant. Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que des immeubles explosent."

"La dernière fois c'était Fisk. Au moins, on le savait."

"Qu'as-tu découvert ?"

"John a été tué." Le dire à voix haute raviva la douleur. Il masqua sa peine en cachant son visage au-dessus de la tasse.

"John ?" demanda Karen à voix basse. Elle ne connaissait aucun John dont la mort pouvait autant affecter Matt.

"Un… ami… en quelque sorte." Comment expliquer qui était John ? Il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom, et il tenait à ses secrets aussi vivement que Matt.

Karen n'insista pas. Elle n'avait appris la double vie de Matt que quelques semaines auparavant. Elle savait qu'il y avait encore une multitude de secrets que Matt devrait lui révéler, mais le moment était mal choisi pour creuser. Son ami semblait bien trop bouleversé par la mort de cet en quelque sorte ami.

Matt finit son café en silence. "Karen, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander."

"Peux-tu surveiller les rubriques nécrologiques ? Inspecteur John Riley, de la 8ème circonscription. Je voudrais aller à son enterrement."

"Bien sûr, je te dirai."

 

* * *

 

Matt était en train de nouer sa cravate quand on frappa à sa porte. Il tourna la tête surpris. Karen ?

Il alla ouvrir.

"Karen ? Je suis désolé, mais je pars dans quelques minutes" s'excusa-t-il.

"Tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais aller seul à l'enterrement de John ?"

"Je…"

"Matt Murdock, un jour tu vas devoir accepter le fait que je suis une amie, et que je serai à tes côtés pour toujours. Les bons jours et les mauvais, alors tu ferais bien de t'y habituer."

Matt sourit. "Merci, amie" fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

"Plus qu'amie…", murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête de Matt pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Matt l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis leur rendez-vous, une éternité auparavant. Leurs sentiments ressurgirent tandis que leurs lèvres s'enflammaient. Ils se séparèrent quand le besoin de respirer dépassa le besoin de se dévorer. Ils restèrent un instant les visages joints, savourant la mémoire de leur baiser.

"Il faudrait y aller…" fit Matt doucement.

Karen s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu sa voix et se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

 

Il faisait froid. Un jour d'hiver typique de New York, quand toute personne sensée ne pensait qu'à rester calfeutrée au chaud.

La cérémonie avait été simple. John n'avait pas de famille, peu d'amis. Quelques collègues du 8ème étaient présents, bizarrement personne de sa période avec les stups. Karen murmurait à son oreille, lui décrivant les personnes présentes. Peu étaient restées après qu'on ait descendu le cercueil dans la tombe et que les derniers mots d'adieu aient été prononcés.

Matt s'approcha pour jeter une fleur.

"Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse John. Tu étais censé me dire la vérité…" souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

En vérité, John avait bien spécifié si. Si nous nous en sortons en vie avait-il dit. Comment savait-il qu'il serait tué par un missile sur le toit d'un immeuble ?

"Zoé Morgan est là" indiqua Karen d'une voix révérencieuse à ses côtés.

Elle ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais savait exactement qui elle était. Elle lui portait une admiration sans borne. Elle serait volontiers devenue son assistante, même gratuitement, si elle en avait eu l'opportunité.

Matt connaissait également Zoé Morgan. Il savait aussi qu'elle et John avait été proches, très proches même. Bien sûr John ne lui avait pas livré tous les détails de leur rencontre, mais il lui avait raconté qu'elle les avait parfois aidés. Il n'avait pas été très précis quant à leur "partenariat", mais il en avait parlé quand Matt lui avait demandé de lui parler des femmes de sa vie. En toute honnêteté, il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de ce que lui avait raconté John. La conversation avait été juste un moyen pour lui de se concentrer sur un son et essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Même si, en fin de compte, c'était le générateur de bruit blanc de Finch qui lui avait sauvé la mise.

Il n'avait pas de véritable raison d'engager la conversation, mais être aveugle présentait ses avantages. Il était temps de se montrer maladroit.

Passant à ses côtés, il frappa "accidentellement" la jambe de la jeune femme de sa canne.

"Oh, je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il. "J'espère que je n'ai pas filé votre collant ?"

"Ma foi, quand bien même, je ne vous ferai pas un procès, maître," répondit Zoé, un sourire dans la voix. "M. Murdock, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Zoé Morgan."

"L'honneur est pour moi, Melle Morgan. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une personne de votre milieu connaisse mon nom."

"Ne soyez pas si modeste, M. Murdock. Je pourrais difficilement me revendiquer de ce milieu dont vous parlez et ne pas connaître l'homme qui a permis de mettre Wilson Fisk derrière les barreaux, ou avoir eu le courage de défendre le Punisher."

Matt balaya le compliment d'un haussement d'épaules. "Notre cabinet a simplement assisté l'homme qui avait l'information permettant l'arrestation de M. Fisk. Et en ce qui concerne Franck Castle, il est allé en prison. Nous préférons généralement l'éviter à nos clients."

"Mais il s'est échappé, il n'est plus derrière les barreaux."

Matt fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne semblez pas trouver cela gênant."

Zoé jeta un œil autour d'elle. "Notre ville a besoin de quelqu'un qui accepte de se salir les mains."

"Nous avons une justice pour cela, Melle Morgan." Matt ne pourrait jamais cautionner la façon dont Franck justifiait ses actes.

Zoé sembla étudier la réponse. "Bien sûr, mais parfois, un peu d'aide officieuse est la bienvenue. Ce qui me fait me demander comment vous connaissiez John."

Sa curiosité n'était pas surprenante, il était évident qu'elle savait pertinemment ce que faisait John. En savait-elle davantage que ce que John lui avait dit à lui ?

"Je pourrais vous retourner la question" rétorqua Matt.

"Mais j'ai demandé la première…"

Matt hocha doucement la tête acceptant la défaite. "Il m'a sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois, en fait."

"Oui, il faisait souvent ça" remarqua Zoé avec un petit rire.

Une jeune femme s'arrêta un peu plus loin pour discuter avec un membre de la police. Matt sentit Zoé se tendre comme un arc.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Karen qui perçut le changement d'atmosphère.

"Iris Campbell, la psy du service," répondit Zoé d'un ton sec.

"Pour aider les camarades de John," commenta Karen. "Elle est dévouée. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de psy qui se rendent aux funérailles. Généralement, ils sont plutôt présents dans les groupes de soutien."

"Elle connaissait John personnellement. On l'a obligé à consulter suite à quelques incidents pendant le service. John était plus qu'un simple patient…"

Matt eut un léger sourire. Zoé Morgan était considéré par tout le monde comme une femme à la tête et au cœur froid, prête à tout pour atteindre son but. Mais sous cette glaciale apparence se cachait une femme, de toute évidence jalouse de la relation de John et Iris. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Matt était convaincu que la rouquine n'avait rien représenté pour John. Il s'était peut-être senti proche à un moment, ayant quelqu'un à qui parler… Il aurait adoré être une mouche sur le mur pendant leurs sessions. Lui-même et John avaient réussi à se sentir suffisamment en confiance pour échanger nombre de secrets et pourtant ils heurtaient souvent le mur des sujets qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à aborder. Il doutait vivement que beaucoup de mots aient été échangés entre ces deux-là.

A défaut d'autre chose, il pouvait offrir un peu de réconfort à Zoé. Il pencha la tête et souffla à son oreille.

"Elle ne représentait rien pour John. Il était beaucoup plus proche de vous."

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Zoé en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Si Matt n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait probablement bondi en arrière pour échapper au regard glacial que Zoé venait de lui jeter. A défaut, la tension du corps était tout aussi parlante.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis très doué pour garder les secrets. Risques du métier," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. En tant qu'avocat il était lié par le secret professionnel, en tant que Daredevil c'était encore une toute autre paire de manche.

Un chien aboya et Karen se tourna surprise. "Qui amène un chien à un enterrement ?"

Matt tendit sa main à Zoé. "Melle Morgan ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer malgré les circonstances. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances," ajouta-t-il en serrant la main un peu plus fort en réconfort.

Laissant derrière lui une Zoé stupéfaite, il se dirigea vers Bear et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Salut mon grand, comment vas-tu ?" Il gratta les oreilles du malinois avec affection et Bear le gratifia d'un coup de langue. "Il te manque à toi aussi, hein ?"

"Bear ne vous a pas mis en pièce, j'en déduis que vous connaissez Bear et John," commenta une voix masculine.

Matt se releva, laissant une main sur la tête de Bear. "Vous n'êtes pas Harold, pourtant Bear semble paisible avec vous."

"J'espère bien puisque j'en ai la garde."

"Pour l'instant," corrigea une voix féminine.

"Inspecteur Fusco, de la 8ème circonscription," se présenta l'homme.

"Vous étiez le partenaire de John," devina Matt.

"Ouais, le plus grand casse pieds que j'ai jamais connu," grogna Fusco. "Le putain de meilleur inspecteur que la terre ait connu," ajouta-t-il sur un autre ton, les yeux voilés de larmes.

Matt se souvint soudain du coup de fil que John avait passé quand ils s'étaient battus au club de boxe. La veille, John était apparu de nulle part pour lui annoncer qu'il était en danger. Matt n'en avait pas cru un mot, mais quand l'équipe avait déboulé au club de gym, il avait bien dû admettre que son mystérieux ange gardien avait raison. Il faillit demander à Fusco comment il avait pu récupérer les armes jetées sous le ring, mais cela aurait soulevé trop de questions. Dommage, il aurait adoré être témoin de la confusion de l'inspecteur…

"Où est Finch ?" demanda Matt, s'apercevant que le génie de l'information, et meilleur ami de John, était absent.

"Pas là," fit la voix féminine d'un ton sec. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Matt Murdock. John… m'a sauvé la vie… plusieurs fois." Suffisamment proche de la vérité, il ne tenait pas à en révéler davantage.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces deux personnes. Que savaient-elles des activités de John ? L'inspecteur et la mystérieuse inconnue connaissaient Finch, et s'occupaient de Bear. John avait effectivement appelé Fusco pour faire le ménage au club de boxe après leur affrontement. Faisaient-ils partie de "l'organisation" de John ? Encore une fois, Matt eut pleinement conscience des immenses zones d'ombre autour de John.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de la femme lui vriller la tête comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'il savait. Elle sembla décider que conserver le silence était la meilleure option.

"Ouais, c'était son hobby…" commenta Fusco. "Et quand on parle du loup…" ajouta-t-il.

"Bonjour Léon," salua Fusco en serrant la main à un nouvel arrivant.

"Léon Tao ?" demanda Matt. "L'ami de John ?"

"Il vous a dit que j'étais un ami ?" La voix laissait percer une certaine fierté.

"J'en doute Léon. Vous êtes le pire cas auquel John ait jamais été confronté" riposta Lionel.

"Hé ! Je les ai aidés ! J'ai…" Léon ferma sa bouche d'un claquement sec réalisant tout à coup qu'il était censé se taire. Ce que faisaient John et Finch ne devait JAMAIS être discuté, et surtout pas devant des inconnus. Même si l'inconnu en question semblait connaître son nom.

Il tendit sa main à Matt. "Léon Tao."

"Matt Murdock."

"LE Matt Murdock ? L'avocat ? "

Matt hocha la tête. A nouveau, il sentit toute la curiosité de la femme. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si… dangereuse ?

"Vous savez, j'aurais besoin d'un bon avocat."

"Ce n'est guère le moment" l'interrompit Fusco.

Léon fut désarmé. "Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez raison." Il se retourna pour observer la tombe. "Il va me manquer" murmura-t-il.

"Vous allez devoir être sacrément plus prudent maintenant qu'il ne pourra plus sauver votre carcasse" grogna Fusco, mais sous la rudesse des mots on sentait toute sa peine.

Le groupe resta silencieux en hommage.

Venant briser ce silence, Matt entendit un soupir et un léger grognement de douleur au loin. Tournant la tête, il l'identifia. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière un arbre à quelques centaines de mètres. Un mouvement de pas sur le sol lui permit de comprendre qui les observait à l'abri du bosquet.

"Karen, pourrais-tu m'attendre ici ? Je voudrais être seul un instant." Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue et lui serra la main.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, ça va aller," la rassura-t-il.

Abandonnant le groupe, il prit un chemin détourné pour ne pas révéler sa destination.

Finch se tenait droit, une main posée sur l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait.

"Bonjour Finch," fit Matt.

L'ami de John soupira. "J'aurais dû me douter que si quelqu'un devait me trouver."

"Pourquoi vous cacher ?" Matt ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

"Les raisons pour lesquelles John est mort…" Finch s'interrompit, apparemment à court de mot pour s'expliquer.

"Etes-vous en danger aussi ?"

Finch se retourna pour faire face à Matt et grimaça. L'odeur du sang et de médicament agressa les sens de Matt.

"Harold, vous êtes blessé. Vous ne devriez pas être debout," s'exclama Matt en tendant une main pour l'aider.

"Je vais bien," souffla Finch. "Mieux que John en tout cas," ajouta-t-il.

"Bon sang, dans quel pétrin vous êtes-vous fourrés ?"

"L'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous et John vous entendiez si bien est que vous saviez quelles questions ne pas poser."

"Il m'a toujours dit que me parler pourrait être dangereux pour moi. Sauf que c'est lui qui est mort en fin de compte."

"C'était une évidence."

"Pardon ?"

"Quand j'ai embauché John, je lui ai d'emblée précisé que notre opération conduirait très certainement à notre mort." Finch ferma les yeux, de toute évidence bouleversé. "Mais il a triché et sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne."

"La culpabilité est une compagne solitaire, Finch. N'empruntez pas cette voie, il n'en existe aucune bretelle de sortie."

"Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura Finch.

"Je n'ai jamais su ce que vous faisiez exactement, mais je suppose que c'est terminé maintenant. Ca va aller pour vous?"

"Trop de vies ont été perdues pour que cela soit terminé," fit la voix de la femme.

"Melle Shaw, rangez cette arme. M. Murdock n'est pas une menace. Il sait conserver un secret, croyez-moi sur parole."

Matt entendit le grognement et sentit à nouveau le regard inquisiteur. Elle finit néanmoins par ranger son arme.

"Votre petite amie s'inquiète. Je lui donne cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à vous chercher."

Finch se tourna vers lui. "M. Murdock, je tiens à conserver la confidentialité de ma présence…"

"Parce qu'officiellement vous êtes mort…" Cela explosa comme une évidence. Toutes les raisons pour les secrets…

"Et vous allez être le prochain si vous ne bougez pas très vite" menaça Shaw, sa main repartant en direction de son revolver.

"Melle Shaw, la mort d'un héros est plus que suffisante" dit Finch d'un ton cinglant. "Hell's Kitchen a besoin de Daredevil."

Matt n'avait pas besoin de voir pour sentir la surprise sur le visage de Shaw. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau rassembler toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu entendre.

"S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je crois que je le tuerais personnellement…"

Matt esquissa un sourire. "Finch, pourrez-vous… ?"

"Oui, M. Murdock ; je raconterai à Melle Shaw les circonstances de votre rencontre. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je tiens vraiment à conserver le secret de ma présence.

Matt tendit la main. "Bonne chance à vous. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances."

"Merci." Finch serra la main et s'éloigna.

Shaw ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Matt rit doucement, "oui, oui, je m'en vais, je m'en vais."

Il retourna vers la tombe. Il ne restait plus que Fusco. Bear était assis à ses côtés, la tête tournée vers les arbres, gémissant doucement.

Karen s'approcha et lui prit la main. "On y va ?"

"Oui."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la route. Karen était garée à quelques centaines de mètres. Tandis qu'ils quittaient le cimetière, Karen leva la tête vers Matt.

"Tu peux me dire comment tu as connu John ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque timide.

"Oui. Certains secrets sont trop lourds à porter seul." Il plia sa canne, laissant Karen les conduire.

"Il y a environ deux ans, je travaillais à mon bureau. J'ai été surpris par le bruit répétitif d'un appareil photo devant notre immeuble…"

* * *

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN. De toute évidence, le dernier épisode de cette série… C'était un fabuleux voyage que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à raconter. John et Matt faisaient vraiment la paire.  
> Dédié à Yellowstone69, elle sait pourquoi…


End file.
